Success and Failure: Trial and Error
by WickedLittleThing
Summary: After Kylaxie and Dynexys attempt to kill themselves, they are left with a painfull failure and an eternity to regret their mistakes, but through trial and error they just might find a little success in all this failure. Post 'My Memories Haunt Me'.


Everything had a hazy glow. It was all a blur, like when your eyes are closed for too long. The light was bright non-the-less, and it made her skin ache. A light groan managed to escape her lips as she turned her head away from the glaring spotlight. The table beneath her was cold yet warm, like metal, and it made her shiver. Her stomach was radiating warmth throughout the rest of her abdomen; It didn't feel right. An other groan passed through her dry, cracked lips, this time managing to reach the ears of the girl sitting across the room. She lifted a hand and pressed her palm against the side of her face, wincing slightly at the feeling of the hot damp skin.

"Kylaxie?" The voice was familiar and gentle, but not soothing in the least, "Are you really awake?" She couldn't place her finger on who was talking, but the name was on the tip of her tongue, "Kylaxie, say something..." Who was she talking to? Was she trying to talk to her? Where is she, and why cant she see? All these questions flooded her head as she turned her head to the short girl in the lab coat.

"Is she awake?" A second voice echoed slightly, but was more familliar than the first, "Move..." She could hear footsteps coming closer. She turned her head to the sound of the footsteps, but still, she couldn't see. "Kylaxie, sweetie, can you hear me?" The voice was like silk. It rang through her ears so gently and made her muscles relax in an instant, "Say something baby." The woman spoke silently, and as she did, images of the girl rushed into her mind.

"Dilenaxa...?" The girl muttered softly.

"Yes, it's me sweetie." The girl was grinning from ear to ear, despite the fact that Kylaxie couldn't see it, "I'm so glad you're alright." She muttered, "You gave me a heart attack." She stated, stroking Kylaxie's sweaty cheek with her finger tips.

"Wait..." Kylaxie murmured, eyes opening fully. "Where am I?" She asked, voice growing louder with every word. She tried to look around, but could only see the outlines of some things if they were dark in colour.

"You're in Utadixia's lab sweetie." Dilenaxa was confused, she thought that Kylaxie would be happy to be laying here right now, "We found you in your rooms unconscious." She informed the girl, "If we hadn't found you in time, you would have died." Dilenaxa explained as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You... But... I..." Kylaxie stuttered as she shot up so that she was sitting, leaning over her knees. "No!" Kylaxie cried as tears ran down her cheeks. She began sobbing heavilly, rocking back and fourth, holding her head in her hands.

"Kylaxie, sweetie, what's the matter?" Dilenaxa asked softly, concern washing over her features.

"I don't want to live!" Kylaxie shouted, "I wanted to DIE!" she shrieked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Kylaxie, I need you to calm down." Utadixia said as she came around to the other side of the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder, "If you don't calm down, you can cause yourself even more harm and then the damage will be to great to repare." Utadixia muttered.

"Wh-what do you mean...?" Kylaxie stuttered as she attempted to stare at the girls general direction.

"What you drank..." The girl began, "It caused some mild blindness." She stated, "I was able to get as much of it out of your system as I could, but it still caused some internal damage." Utadixia looked disappointed in herself, despite the fact that she'd saved the girls life, "I'm sorry Kylaxie, but you wont be able to see the same way again." Her face was filled with sorrow as she told all this to the little red haired girl.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Kylaxie cried, hands shooting up to her eyes, "It's not true!" Kylaxie sobbed as she attempted to turn and jump off the table, but the two girls on either side

of her wouldn't let her move.

"Kylaxie you can't just go running off." Utadixia sighed.

"It's too dangerous for you to be running around the Castle on your own when you can't see honey." Dilenaxa said softly.

Kylaxie struggled against their hold, wanting nothing more than to be alone in her rooms with a comforting smell; The lab smelt like chemicalss and cleaner, not to mention the fact that it reminded her of her failure.

"Please, just let me go!" Kylaxie sobbed, "Just let me die..." she mirmired as she slumped forward hugging her knees.

Dilenaxa was shocked and appalled at the thought of her younger friend wanting to die. She was always so happy and loving life. She just couldn't imagine Kylaxie wanting Death. It broke her heart.

"Kylaxie, why would you want to end your life?" Dilenaxa asked, a frown spreading across her face, "Why would you want to leave us?" She quirked a brow as she stroked the girls hair.

"They left, so why can't I?" she asked softly as she rolled over so that her back was to Dilenaxa.

"They didn't want to leave us..." Dilenaxa muttered, "They didn't wave a choice." She added as she turned and left the room.

"I'm sorry..." Kylaxie said softly, "I'm so sorry I couldn't fix it." she added, covering her face with her hands.

"I forgive you."

The voice was quiet and strained.

"Besides, it's not like it was entirely your idea." She chuckled before coughing and groaning.

"Dynexys, please refrain from talking." Utadixia called from across the room, "You've already put yourbody through enough." She stated as she shook her head sighing.

"Dynexys, what happened, why are you here?" She asked sorrowfully.

"You're not the only one who couldn't take it..." Dynexys replied whincing at the pain shooting up her spine.

"I am so, SO sorry Nex." Kylaxie muttered as her friend drifted off to sleep, "I regret everything." She stated, "I'm so sorry." she added as tears welled up in her now pale blue-green eyes.


End file.
